


Fortune Cookies

by Lydia_Pickled_Herring



Category: Darkthrone, Until the Light Takes Us (2008)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ted looks like a teddy bear and Gylve is so here for it, Unrequited Love, black metallers doing unblack metal things, no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_Pickled_Herring/pseuds/Lydia_Pickled_Herring
Summary: Ted breaks open his fortune cookie following the third night of Chinese take-out for dinner. "You will soon receive good news." He reads outloud.





	Fortune Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This banal piece of shit was written last Friday when I had a little bit of free time. It's based off of a prompt I wrote down for myself in case I'm ever so busy that I can't think of what to write. The prompt was along the lines of 'Gylve dumps his girlfriend for Ted'. You could kind of chose to see this as related to the other fic I wrote. I have a migraine right now so forgive me for any spelling errors.

Ted breaks open his fortune cookie following the third night of Chinese take-out for dinner. "You will soon receive good news." He reads outloud with a satisfied sigh, changing positions on the arm chair as Gylve scratches his scalp.

When he doesn't return the favour, Ted prompts, "What does yours say?"

"Huh?" He looks up, stopping the search for whatever could possibly be up there.

"What did yours say." Ted repeats.

Gylve's lips form into an o-shape, before he flicks the tiny slip of paper across the moldy, old coffee table. "Tomorrow night you will be visited by Helena Christensen in a sexy maid costume." He bullshits.

Ted rolls his eyes. "For _real_ now."

"I don't know, man. Have a see for yourself." He shrugs with a 'pfft'.

Ted reaches out, straining to catch the damned fortune. Pulling it in, he unfurls it.

"You often find yourself with more affection than you know what to do with, remember that a diamond ring is worth more than a brass one." Ted laughs, " _Wow_."

Gylve leans back, hands on his bloated stomach and he shrugs again. His eyes are blank, like his mind is elsewhere as his head lulls to his shoulder. He burps before crashing down with a groan, in fetal position.

"You alright?" Ted asks, standing up to gather the trash because Gylve sure as hell isnt going to do it.

"I'm fine." He murmurs, eyes glued to Ted as he walks past with the plastic bag.

"Got any extra trash?" He calls out from the kitchen. "

"Other than myself?" Gylve pipes up, earning a sarcastic " _Har har._ "

Gylve's been strangely mopey as of late, although that wasn't _that_ odd since he and his girlfriend broke up. The weird part was that it was _Gylve_ who dumped her, and yet he was still lying around like his wife ran off with a stock broker.

Ted tried helping Gylve, saying that if he regretted it then Ted could help him express that to her, being that Gylve wasn't exactly the most romantic of sorts. But Gylve insisted that, no, he didn't do it because he was scared of the commitment, of loving her too much or if losing her. Even if it was rather curious as to what Gylve could've said to warrant the violent reaction he received...

"Thrash metal? No, we're _trash_ metal." Gylve says, holding up his hands to make a lazy arc, watching Ted re-enter. "Well, we're _black metal_ , but alright, Gylve." He chuckles, before sitting back down on the armchair and flipping through the channels.

"I'm talking theoretically, dude. _Theory_." Gylve says, using his floppy arm to hit Ted's shoulder. He turns over on his stomach, squeezing Ted's bicep,

"So soft, so nice..." he whispers dramatically before suddenly shooting up with a gagging " _Nope!!_ " as the food begins to rise back up because of the pressure.

"You alright?" Ted asks, putting a hand on Gylve's shoulder. "I'm fine." He says, swatting it away, "I just need a shower..."

He disappears down the corridor, leaving Ted sitting there, confused. Even with all of the years it's been, Gylve never stops being a mystery, does he? They're supposed to be close friends, and Ted was the first person Gylve went to after he got kicked out, sometimes Gylve almost seems to act like he _hates_ him.

He comes back out half an hour later as Ted is making himself coffee to go with his danish.

"Gylve?"

"Who else, stupid?" Gylve mumbles, hanging around the refrigerator door as Ted smiles crookedly,

"I don't know, man... Maybe a Yeti?"

Gylve snorts while Ted's adding half a teaspoon of sugar.

"Want some?" He asks.

"Sure, man." And silence befalls them both.

One look at Gylve and he's also gotten a change of clothing to go along with his shower. A good thing since his other sweatpants had duck sauce stains and moth holes everywhere.

He's nicked a navy polo shirt from Ted though and it looks funny on him since he's so skinny.

"Hey Gylve?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you say to your girlfriend to get her to kick you out like that?" Ted asks.

Nobody likes being broken up with. But to kick someone out of an apartment you share and to hit them, makes it seem like Gylve said something worse than just, "I think we should consider seeing other people."

There's a pause.

"I told her I loved somebody else." Gylve replies flippantly.

Ted's eyes widen, "Anybody I know of?"

Not that they're teenage boys to be gushing about the girls they like _but_...

There's another pause.

"No."

"Huh." Ted prepares another cup of coffee because handing it over to Gylve, who prefers to take his black.

"Ted?" He asks, as he watches him reach for the box of sweets.

"Yeah?"

"I've got something I want to say." And this time it catches his attention.

"Alright...Spit it out then." He says as Gylve's hand touches his arm. They're clammy. It takes Gylve a few minutes to get the words out and it's almost worrisome by then.

"Thanks for always being there when I need you." He says as if there's broken glass in his mouth, before lunging over and hugging Ted.

After a moment of surprise, Ted wraps his arms around Gylve's slight back and hugs him tight.

"Anything for you." He says earnestly.

They stay like that for a couple of seconds before Gylve pulls away, his face flushed to the colour of a tomato.

"Thanks, man." He repeats, this time with a hoarseness to his voice. He picks up his coffee before walking back to his room, giving Ted the distinct sensation that maybe that wasn't all Gylve wanted to say...


End file.
